Asuran technology in Stargate
The Asurans, a race of machines created by the Ancients originally to fight the Wraith, up until the experiment was abandoned and destroyed. It is speculated that both the Replicators and Asurans are the same race, in terms of human form replicators and Asurans, with the Asurans commonly being referred to as 'Replicators' and having similar characteristics to their SG1 brethren. Their technology, unlike that of the Replicators which is made up of countless species, is mostly limited to duplicating late era Atlantean / Ancient technology exactly. Asuran Satellite Weapon In response to the destruction of much of their homeworld in "First Strike", the Stargate Satellite weapon was launched at Lantea as a means to end the efforts of the humans once and for all. This weapon was nothing more than the bare components of a ship--more or less a Stargate strapped to a hyperdrive with only the most minimal equipment required for it to arrive at a destination and protect itself. By itself, the Stargate Satellite was not dangerous. It was only after activating that the Stargate revealed its true potential as a carrier of a very powerful energy weapon. This allowed for a large power source (the ZPM) to create a sustained and fixed energy beam which could be translated through a host stargate from a stationary emitter. Once transmitted through the Satellite Stargate, the beam could be redirected in any direction. The sheer force generated not only carried enough power to sustain the satellite's shields, but to also allow the wormhole to remain open indefinitely. An interesting note is that the gate seemed to have the ability to assert itself as the dominant Stargate of Lantea, even overriding the Stargate hooked directly into the dialing computer of Atlantis. Another oddity (perhaps due to CGI error) is that the Asuran Stargate had only eight chevrons. Typical Stargates have nine making it somewhat of a toss-up as to whether this was intentional on the part of the producers. . Asuran warships Given that the Asurans imitate the Ancients in most of their endeavors the ships they have prepared for their battle fleet are Atlantean in design. They have at least two types of warships, the Aurora class and a shorter, unnamed craft. Their fleet primarily consists of Atlantean designed Aurora designed warships however there is also another class of ship used, whether they have other classes of ship has yet to be answered and with the Asurans destruction probably will never be. The technology of the Asuran warships ranges from (presumably) intergalactic hyperdrive to battleships enabled with cloaking devices. Combined with the ability to produce an unlimited amount of ZPMs and a far superior technology base, this puts the Asuran warships at a potentially significant advantage over current in-series Daedalus class ships. Whether or not this holds true remains to be seen however, given that the Daedalus class Apollo managed to survive relatively unscathed against an Asuran ship in "Lifeline", especially given that the Apollo had not yet at this time received the advanced Asgard upgrades present on the Odyssey, yet managed to duel with an Asuran ship unscathed before breaking off the engagement. This may be a result from a program McKay wrote to increase shield strength. Being seemingly only imitations and not of original design, the Asuran ships seem to be less than equivalent to that of the Lantean warships. In Be All my Sins Remember'd, the Asuran ships are slow, easy targets for the Apollo, Deadelus, Traveler's ships, The Lantean warship, and the seven Hive ships. The Asuran drones don't seem to be up to par as the other encountered drones. As of the episode "This Mortal Coil" however, there is strong evidence that the Asurans had deployed a significant sized fleet of full operational Aurora class warships -in excess of 38- which stands in stark contrast to the three active Daedalus class ships Earth can field at this point in time. During the events of "Be All My Sins Remembered" all 30 of the remaining replicator controlled Aurora Class vessels were destroyed after the destruction of Asuras, although it is implied that if the battle had lasted more than a few minutes more, the Asurans would have won. However, at the end of the episode Niam's faction of Ancension seeking replicators are shown to be in possession of an Aurora class replicator vessel. Whether they have more, has not yet been confirmed and is said to be addressed in Season 5. Central Data Core The Central Data Core was an object on the Asuran homeworld of Asuras that served as an external hard drive copy for the Replicator collective. It allows information to be inputted and the data can be uploaded to the rest of the Asurans during one of their Merges. Core Drive The Core Drive is an aspect of an Asuran starships navigation system that was capable of tracking the movements of all Aurora class vessels within the Pegasus galaxy. It appears as an Atlantean style tablet computer. One such device was given to a duplicate of Doctor Elizabeth Weir by a faction of rogue Asurans who wanted them to give the core drive to Atlantis in order for them to better track the movements of the Asurans fleets. Asuran Pistol The race use compact energy 'pistol' weaponry that paralyzes its victims and seems to be entirely of their own design. Probe These roughly conical devices are larger then a Human head and are used by the Asurans to track movements in space and locating their enemies. One such probe was used to find the cityship where a group of rogue Asurans had recreated Atlantis along with its flagship team and Elizabeth Weir with the purpose of learning the secrets of Ascension thus finding a more peaceful alternative for the Replicator race. Oberoth dispatched the probe which located the cityship where it was disabled and destroyed but not before transmitting its data to the Replicator collective. References Category:Stargate technology es:Asuran fr:Asuran ru:Асуране (Звёздные врата)